Are We the Waiting?
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Post season. Ed's afraid everyone will have forgotten him back home, while he looks out into the strange sky of another world. EdxWinry, implied WinryxAl
1. Are We the Waiting?

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, or the song, Are We the Waiting, by Green Day. Consequently, I also do not own the title.

Right, another one shot, though it is the first one for Full Metal Alchemist, my newest obsession. It takes place after Ed goes through the gate.

_Are we the Waiting?_

_**Starry nights,**_

_**City lights, **_

_**Coming down over me. **_

It was beautiful out. I heard my partner Al telling me this repeatedly like a mosquito buzzing in my ear that I couldn't kill. Not that I wanted to kill Al, I was just thinking. About Winry. It would have been nice to share this moment with her in my arms, but she wasn't here. She was in a place far far away I used to call home.

_**Skyscrapers**_

_**And stargazers in my head, **_

**_Are we, we are, _**

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**The waiting unknown?**_

You couldn't see the stars here, there were too many lights from the city, and though I knew Winry wouldn't be looking at them, it would be comforting to know that they were at least the same type of stars. But all I am doing is standing here, getting nothing done, no closer to getting home, looking at the nonexistent stars.

_**This dirty town was burning down in my dreams. **_

However, burning the town down was totally out of the question. Only Mustang would be able to theoretically burn the whole town down and still be able to control the fire. Me on the other hand, my alchemy didn't work here. It's not like burning the town down would help me get home anyway.

_**Lost and found, **_

_**City bound in my Dreams, **_

_**And screaming-**_

Louder and louder, but no one could hear me, no one cared, Al and Winry gone. In another world where I could never find them, I could never go back, but oh, how I wanted to go back. I missed them.

**_Are we, we are,  
_****_Are we, we are, _**

_**The waiting,**_

_**And screaming,**_

**_Are we, we are,_**

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**The waiting?**_

They were waiting too, I hoped, but I couldn't be sure. How could I be sure? They could have forgotten me, but how could they forget me? I was not there, and they are not here, all we are to each other is a memory. However, memories are forgotten, lost, I will not be lost.

****

**_Forget-me-nots, _**

_**And second thoughts, **_

_**Live in isolation.**_

My whole life. I must be a protector, the strong one, I can't cry. However, I want to, oh how I want too.

_**Heads or tails?**_

_**Fairy tails in my mind,**_

**_Are we, we are,_**

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**The waiting unknown?**_

I dream and when I dream it's about me and Winry and I can cry. She hugs me and I cry. I cry of happiness, love, and joy, but also of sorrow pain, and suffering for those who it didn't work out.

_**The rage and the love,**_

_**The story of my life,**_

_**The Jesus of Suburbia is a lie, **_

_**And screaming-**_

My life is a lie, but it's all gone now, all memories. My carefree childhood, gone. The burdens of my youth, gone. Only to be replaced by a new burden, the one that I was gone, turned into a memory, lost.

****

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**Are we, we are,**_

_**The waiting unknown?**_

**_Are we, we are,_**

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**The waiting unknown?**_

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**Are we, we are, **_

_**The waiting unknown?**_

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**Are we, we are,**_

_**The waiting unknown?**_

**_Are we, we are, _**

_**Are we, we are,**_

_**The waiting unknown?**_

I will not forget them; they will not forget me.

I soon will return home.

Beside me, Al my partner, smiles at the sky.

Please review! How did I do? I have never actually seen the end of the series, but my friend has and told me what happened. I have to wait for Adult Swim to air it. So going on that, how did I do?  
GoddessoftheWaters


	2. Whatsername

Right, so this could be posted as a separate one shot in and of itself, but since I have 3, can you believe it 3! Reviews on the last chapter, (which is more than I usually get breaking into a new category,) I will just post it up as a separate chapter. It is pretty short, so that also saves space.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, (unfortunately) or the song that was written by Green Day. I however, do not want to own the song, because I would then have to come up with more, and they can sing and rhyme a lot better than I can.

Oh, by the way it's in Ed's point of view.

_**Chapter 2: Whatsername**_

**Thought I ran into you down on the street,**

I thought I saw Winry the other day. I was on the way to work when I saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes walking down the street. She yelled my name, and ran toward me, so happy to see me. I gave her a hug; everything was going to be all right.

**Then it turned out to only be a dream,**

The train was coming in. I could hear it whistle as it pulled into the station.

"Let's leave," I suggested to Winry.

"Open your eyes, Ed," she answered me, "We can't."

I open my eyes and there were the walls of my bedroom.

**I made a point to burn all the photographs,**

**She went away and I took a different path,**

**I can remember the face,**

**But I can't recall the name,**

**Now I wonder just how Whatsername has been.**

There was no Winry, just my room. The ashes in the ashtray brought back memories. Al, Winry, and I, playing in our memories, just memories. However, I could not remember them clearly. They were leaking away like water through a sieve.

**Seems that she disappeared without a trace,**

**Did she ever marry old what's his face?**

All I did was open my eyes and she was gone. Is this how my lives suppose to be? Torn apart by different worlds, not knowing anything about those I love. Did Al ever tell Winry he loved her?

**I made a point to burn all the photographs,**

**She went away and I took a different path,**

**I can remember the face,**

**But I can't recall the name,**

**Now I wonder how whatsername has been.**

Sometimes I hope he did. Then at least he can be happy. Sometimes, I desperately wish he did not. Then, when I get back home, Winry can be mine, all mine, no one else's. I do not have to share her. Knowing my life though, I would get back, and she would be taken away. Once again, I would be lost.

**Remember,**

**Whatever,**

**It seems like forever ago,**

**Remember,**

**Whatever,**

**It seems like forever ago,**

Maybe if I pretend that I do not care, the memories will stop seeping away. It was long ago, in this world. However, I pretend to the world that I do not care, but inside, I cannot fool myself. I will always love Winry, love Al, and miss them all. Sometimes I wish that I had never gone to get our bodies back.

**The regrets are useless in my mind,**

**She's in my head,**

**I must confess, the regrets are useless in my mind,**

**She's in my head,**

I can blame it on whatever I want, but in the end, it is still my fault, I cannot help it.

**From so long ago and in the darkest night,**

**If my memory serves me right,**

**I'll never turn back time,**

**Forgetting you, but not the time.**

I can remember so much, but yet so little at the same time. Unfortunately, even alchemists cannot reverse time so to undo the mistakes of the past. I have to get back; I have to do something.

But what?

Very short. Oh well. So now I left something if I want to continue later. Please Review!

GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
